


The Morning After

by inthesnowglobe



Series: One More Night [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Explicit Language, Implied Sexual Content, Mild Fluff, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 14:45:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inthesnowglobe/pseuds/inthesnowglobe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after a big party, Arya finds Sansa trying to sneak out of her own house. Who was the perfect Sansa trying to sneak away from? </p><p>Written from Arya's POV,  the sister's find themselves at an uncomfortable breakfast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

“What the fuck?!”

 

“Shh!”

 

“Are you sneaking out of your own house all, walk-of-shame style?”

 

“Arya! Shh!”

 

Arya would never have expected to meet her sister here, in this ridiculous situation. She suspected that she looked about as disheveled as Sansa did. Her hair was a mess and her makeup was smudged under her eyes. In her hands she was clutching a jacket and a bra. There was a suspicious stain on her bra.

 

She must have had a lot to drink last night. What else would possess prim and proper Sansa to have a one night stand at a party?

 

“Who is in there?” Arya said as she went for the door. She had to know who Sansa had decided was worthy enough for her precious gold plated cunt.

 

Sansa dropped her jacket and bra in her effort to get Arya away from the door. “Arya, please! I'll tell you later.”

 

“You dirty little fun-haver. Is it that bad? Is it Theon?” Arya asked her in a low voice with a conspiratorial grin.

 

“No. Now be quiet. Come on, I'll buy breakfast.” Sansa said as she snatched up her jacket and dragged Arya through down the hall. She threw her bra into the hamper that was in the bathroom closet and turned back to Arya. “I just need to get my clutch out of Margaery's room. Stay here.”

 

“Fuck no! This is the best part, seeing who had sex with who,” Arya followed Sansa persistently down the hall to Margaery's room. Sansa cracked the door and tried to shoo Arya away but Arya just pushed past her to see into the dim room. Laying on either side of Margaery was Theon Greyjoy and Osney Kettleblack. Arya was never going to let Theon forget this.

 

Arya had to slip out of the room quickly before she burst out into laughter. Sansa came out a few seconds later with her clutch in her hand and trying her hardest not to giggle.

 

 _Oh my God!_ She mouthed as she tried to close the door as quietly as she could.

 

“Let's see who Jeyne hooked up with,” Sansa said with a sly smile. She was enjoying herself now. Arya shook her head with wide excited eyes. They tip toed back down the hall past Sansa's room to Jeyne's door. Sansa held a silent finger up to her lips causing Arya to roll her eyes.

 

 _Duh!_ Arya mouthed to her as Sansa cracked open the door slowly.

 

Curled up together on the bed was Jeyne and Robb.

 

 _I knew it!_ Arya wanted to shout.

 

 _Aww! Shh!_ Sansa mouthed to her as she pushed her back out of the door.

 

She closed it as gently as she could and went back down the hall. She knew Arya too well and stopped in front of her door, blocking it off. Arya would have peeked if she hadn’t.

 

Arya stuck out her tongue and made her way down the stairs and to the front door. Sansa followed her and closed it behind her. “So who are you running away from?” Sansa asked as she clicked the remote on her keychain to unlock her car.

 

“Who else? Arya said nodding towards Gendry's Camaro. “Whose car is that?” she asked Sansa as she noticed another classic muscle car behind Gendry's.

 

“Uh, I-I don’t know,” Sansa said uncomfortably as she slipped into the driver's seat.

 

“You liar,” Arya said rolling her eyes again. “Is that your boyfriends car?”

 

“He isn't my boyfriend.”

 

“Willas?”

 

“No.”

 

“Ooh! This is fun!” Arya said, thinking hard of who all had been at the party. “Joffrey?”

 

“No. He's such a jerk.”

 

“Gerris, Arys, Bronn?”

 

“Arys is cute but Bronn, really?”

 

“Well, I know damn well that it wasn't Loras.”

 

Sansa giggled as she drove towards their favorite diner. “No, you are right about that. I can't believe I used to have such a crush on him.”

 

“Hot Pie!”

 

“Yeah Arya, it was totally Hot Pie.”

 

“I give up. You'll tell me sooner or later.”

 

Sansa smiled at her dirty little secret and parked in the lot of the diner. It was one of those little retro diner cars that only held about thirty people. There were never that many people here.

 

They took a seat towards the back and poured some coffee that the plump middle aged waitress brought them as soon as they sat down. They didn’t even have to order anymore. None of the Starks did. That was how often they came here. Robb, Theon and Jon threw a lot of parties and their house was only a few blocks away from Sansa's. Margaery and Jeyne were always conspiring to get Sansa laid by throwing regular parties of their own so the tiny diner knew them well. They always needed pancakes or Arya's favorite, waffles, to soak up some of the nights copious amounts of alcohol.

 

Finally, Margaery and Jeyne had succeeded. Who was there this time that wasn't there before?

 

As the waitress sat their plates of pancakes and waffles down in front of them, Sansa 's jaw dropped and she blushed a bright shade of crimson as she hung her head. Arya whipped around to see what had gotten Sansa so flustered.

 

Theon, Margaery, Osney and Sandor Clegane of all people. Arya whipped her head back around to Sansa, her eyes bright with the promise of teasing the shit out of Theon and Margaery.

 

“Dude! Was Sandor in on it too?!” Arya whispered to Sansa. “Margaery got majorly gangbanged.”

 

She laughed louder than she intended and brought the attention of their fellow party-goers over to them.

 

“Hey!” Theon called over to them as he trotted over. “Hey, your boyfriend is pissed you ditched him. Yours expected it,” he added as an afterthought to Arya as he sat down beside her.

 

“He's not my-” Sansa started as the rest of the group came over and sat down. She stopped and moved over as Sandor dropped into the booth beside her. Osney sat beside him and Margaery sat down beside Theon.

 

“Can we not talk so loud?” Margaery said massaging the bridge of her nose.

 

Osney suppressed a laugh and looked at his menu.

 

“Hi,” Sansa said meekly. Who the fuck was she talking to?

 

“Good morning, little bird,” Sandor said quietly as he reached for Sansa's coffee cup and took a sip.

 

Dawning hit Arya like a truck. “You have got to be shitting me.”

 

Osney motioned to the waitress, “We are going to need a lot more coffee and a lot less uncomfortable sexual tension.”

 

“I can help with the coffee darlin'. Not much else. Want some pancakes?”

 

“Yes,” Theon, Osney and Sandor said together. Margaery moaned a despaired “no” of her own.

 

“Are you really mad at me?” Sansa asked as she blushed furiously.

 

Sandor took a bite of her pancakes and shrugged his shoulders. “I like pancakes too.”

 

“I'm sorry. I thought I would let you sleep,” she replied sheepishly.

 

“I wouldn't worry too much, Sansa,” Osney said leaning over the table to look around Sandor. “Most people would have the same reaction if they woke up next to that.”

 

“No!” Sansa protested. “It wasn't like that!”

 

Arya was watching with rapt attention. This was fucking fascinating!

 

“Isn't this great?” Theon said as he leaned closer to Arya.

 

“Yeah, almost as great as the threesome jokes that you are going to hear for the rest of your life,” Arya said under her breath so no one else could hear her.

 

Theon just punched Arya in the arm.

 

Sansa and Sandor were having a low conversation to themselves. “I am sorry,” Sansa said looking up at Sandor. “Next time I will wake you up.”

 

“Next time?” he said as he quirked his good eyebrow up at her. The scarred side of his face was facing away from Arya but she knew it didn’t have much expression in it. What in God's name had made Sansa fuck _that_?

 

“ _Next time?”_ Arya echoed.

 

Osney and Theon laughed. Margaery moaned and dropped her head on the table.

 

“Don't ruin this for me, girl,” Sandor barked at Arya before he looked back down to Sansa.

 

Sansa smiled her girly little smile for him and snuggled against his shoulder. He visibly tensed but forced himself to relax and wrap a protective arm around her.

 

“Dad is going to kill you,” Arya said to Sansa.

 

Sansa rolled her eyes and shrugged her shoulders as she took another bite of her pancakes. She handed the fork to Sandor and he cut himself a bite.

 

“This is nauseating,” Theon said as he tried to shove Margaery out of the booth. “I'm going to vomit,” he said as she lifted her head and got up. “Are you guys coming?”

 

Sansa widened her eyes to Arya in encouragement to leave.

 

Arya sighed. “Yeah, I cant take much more of this shit either.”

 

“I'm into it. I'm staying. Hopefully I can get in on this,” Osney said. Sandor hit him in the arm so hard Osney stumbled out of the seat. Theon could barely contain his fit of laughter.

 

“Goddamnit. That actually hurt, dude,” Osney said rubbing his arm.

 

“It was supposed to,” Sandor said. He wasn't smiling but his eyes were twinkling with amusement.

 

Margaery and Osney walked to the door of the diner to leave, Arya following behind them. Theon waited for Arya as she paused to look behind her at Sansa and Sandor. Everyone was forgotten as Sandor grabbed her delicately by the chin and placed a quick kiss down onto her lips. Sansa laughed and wiped a bit of syrup off of his stubbly chin. He actually smiled back at her. Arya was unaware he was capable of smiling.

 

“Fucking weird, right?” Theon said into her ear as she turned to walk out of the door.


End file.
